otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cordelia (Diabolik Lovers)
Cordelia is the first wife of the Vampire King Karlheinz and the mother of the Sakamaki triplets Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. She is also the stepmother of Shu, Reiji, Subaru, and Kino. Later, it's revealed that Cordelia is the illegitimate daughter of the Vibora King Burai and his mistress Menae, the niece of Giesbach and Krone, and the cousin of Carla and Shin. Appearance Cordelia has purple hair (inherited to her son Kanato) and green eyes (inherited to her son Ayato). Personality Cordelia is very lustful and cruel. History Cordelia was born to the Vibora King Burai and his lover Menae. Because both of her parents were not married, she was only considered as the illegitimate child of the Vibora King and a mistress. Cordelia (much like her children) didn't much of warm childhood. Cordelia's mother Menae was a First Blood and had Endzeit (which in Germany means End Time) and died shortly after Cordelia's birth and her father Burai heavily neglected her and didn't have her any parental love that his daughter needed (which later, she lacked any parenting love herself). Because of all this, she didn't have a clear understanding of love. One night at a ball, Cordelia at a young age met the Vampire King Karlheinz and with gentle smile he asked her to dance with him, which she said yes. Soon the Vampire King counted the Vibora Princess and spoiled her. However, the real reason that Karlheinz was counted Cordelia was because she was half-First Blood and wanted to use her for his Adam and Eve Project. Because Cordelia didn't have much knowledge of love, Karl saw this was his way of getting Cordelia as his wife. Cordelia was given the false the meaning of love. Karl gave her the idea that it was okay to have many lovers as one wants, he told her that a person must be cruel on the matter of love, and finally he told her that alright to have incest with close relatives. Cordelia soon fell in love with the Vampire King. However, Karlheinz's brother Richter fell in love with Cordelia as well and wanted to marry her. Both Richter and Karlheinz fought for Cordelia's hand. The battle soon came to an end when the Vibora Princess chose the latter as her husband. Both of them soon married and were happy. Karl granted his new wife's wishes and desires even if they were selfish. However, the marriage soon became rocky when Karlheinz wanted to have children with Cordelia (he only wanted to have children because he believed that they could have Cordelia's genes). Cordelia didn't want children and strongly dislike them. Unfortunately, Karlheinz wouldn't take no for an answer and soon took another step for his plans. When Karl took a second wife who was named Beatrix, Cordelia saw Beatrix was a threat and rival for their husband's affections. After her two older stepsons Shu and Reiji were born, Cordelia gave in and soon gave birth to the triplets, which they were named Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. Unfortunately, the triplets didn't inherited their mother's genes and from then now Karlheinz would neglect her and their children. Leaving Cordelia to raise the triplets. Cordelia groomed Ayato into becoming the heir (despite that he was biologically the youngest of the triplets and in Japanese tradition he is the older triplet) and had him studied inside his room all day. Cordelia soon begin to have an affair with her brother-in-law Richter and other men, but she only called them "the men that desired her" and called them lovers. Because of her husband's teachings and lacked of parental love from her father, Cordelia abused her children very horribly and didn't care about them. The abuse were very painful for the triplets. Cordelia put all of her attention on Ayato and often told to be the best, such being better than his brothers and surpass Shu to be their father's heir. However, Cordelia only saw her son as a mere pawn as to get Karlheinz's attention. She would physically and mentally abused him. She even made it worse for him that if he failed to become the heir and he won't be her son anymore. In fact, Cordelia even went so far to tell him that she'll drowned in the lake for all eternity (which in a flashback she did do it as a punishment for Ayato for not studying). While she forced all her attention on Ayato, Cordelia allowed her other two children do to want ever they wanted but was very neglectful towards them. Cordelia did paid some attention to Kanato for his singing voice. In fact, she nicknamed him her "little song bird". She was also the one that gave Kanato his most beloved toy named Teddy from one of the men she slept with but didn't saw much use for her. However, Cordelia still only saw her son as just some amusement for herself. Cordelia was very physiological and mentally abusive towards him. Cordelia only used her son's singing just to feel lustful and didn't care if his lungs bleed out. She even went to the point to have sexual encounters with other men including Richter while Kanato was in the same room with her. She only believed that he was busy playing with Teddy. Cordelia did taunted Beatrix and that her own sons were better hers. Cordelia would often use the fact that she was the first wife and the daughter of the Vibora King Burai. She even taunted Christa the third wife but because of Christa's mentally illness Cordelia didn't saw her as a threat let alone as rival for the Vampire King. But that changed at a ball one night when the two wives were on who Karl truly loved which Christa said that he loved her only. This causes Cordelia into actually wanting to kill her only to be held down by one of the butlers. Sometime after that, Cordelia went on to abused her children. Her son Laito (although, he is after all the biological older triplet and only is the youngest because of Japanese tradition) wanted her love and attention. Cordelia soon did began to noticed him but not in the natural way of that a mother should. Cordelia soon began to sexually and mentally abused him. Laito wa not comfort what they were doing this but didn't go against it. But he is asked why was she doing this to him, which Cordelia only told him that she was his mother and this was her of saying she loved him. Like her husband, Cordelia taught him the false meaning of love. Instead, she told it was okay for them to have sex and that love was something to feel good. Soon in enough, Laito saw her as a lover instead as a mother. Although, Cordelia knew that her own son loved her as a woman that he desired and not as his mother, she didn't loved him at all and only saw him as mere toy that she could use. In fact, she slept with other men which Laito killed so no one would steal her from him. However, the unnatural relationship soon came to an end when her husband discovered about what was going on between her and their son. Laito was sent to the dungeon as punishment for having an incest relationship with his mother. Cordelia went to the dungeon but not to rescued him. She revealed that she never loved him and was now bored of him. Cordelia even made worse for him when told that she was now having an affair with his uncle. Richter soon came and the two began to sex in front of Laito. Her son was broken after this. However, Cordelia's children soon plotted a murder plant to kill their mother. Ayato was First and stabbed his mother and even said that her blood was sweet. Cordelia quickly ran to Laito and demanded his help. In the game, Laito asked her if she loved Ayato, which she said that she never and her love belonged to her husband the Vampire King Karlheinz. In the anime, he asked her if she loved him, which she said yes. But both versions end when Laito pushed his mother of the balcony and said that she was now his for an eternity. Just before Kanato came, Richter found her but barely alive. Cordelia asked him to ripe her heart out and placed it in another body. Richter hesitant but did it and telling her dead corpse that they will meet again. Kanato came and asked where was her heart. Kanato asked his mother if she was cold and set her corpse on fire. He then put Cordelia's ashes in Teddy and would some of it. Richer soon found the perfect body for Cordelia's heart. He put the heart in the body of an abandoned human baby girl who was later named Yui Komori. Relationships Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Vampires Category:Demons